


Sun and Moon

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Simon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: If Simon's the sun, Baz is the moon.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I read Carry On last week when I was on vacation and fell ass backwards into this fandom and ship. I read so many fics the other night that I was casting limierick spells in a dream.
> 
> I wrote this last night at 2 AM when I have to go to work in less than half an hour. Enjoy.

If Baz says I’m the sun, then he is the moon.

Clouded in mystery. Full of awe and wonder. His hair and eyes as black as the night sky. His skin as pale as the moonlight that illuminates the world. His beauty, obvious to everyone he comes in contact with. Holding secrets that never see the light of day.

And most of all, he’s surrounded by all the stars in the sky. That’s how special he is. How special he’s always been and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
